24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Articles for deletion
This is a place where you can nominate articles for deletion. Place the page link and your reason for then nomination at the top of the list. The link will be removed once the article has been deleted. Articles will remain up for discussion for about a month before the thread is removed. An archive of rejected articles is also available. Nominated articles These are all articles on the list. I don't know if they can be deleted or not, since they techincally don't even exist(?), but maybe there's something that can be done about them? Additionally, Graham (Season 5) has no pages linking to it. Well, now this page links to it. Weird. That's all! Like I said, I don't know what (if anything) can be done. -Kapoli 10:07, 13 June 2006 (UTC) : There's nothing that can be done on my end as far as I can tell. It's got to be a software error. I can't delete a page if it doesn't exist, which none of these do. --Proudhug 14:28, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *'Talk:Sarah Raven' - a talk page for an article that doesn't exist. *'Talk:Safa and Naji' - same as above. *'Talk:The man who never seems to die' - a talk page for an article that doesn't exist, except this page was part of a string of vandalism. *'Talk:David Palmer on wheels' - same as above. I'll add more as I find them. -Kapoli 23:57, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Davis (disambiguation) - Uh, same reason as below. - Xtreme680 08:31, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Disambig:Bauer - The most useless redirect ever. Its not linked from anywhere and never needs to be. Most of them I'm fine with keeping if there's no problem, but I just despise links to disambiguation pages. - Xtreme680 08:21, 10 June 2006 (UTC) : Both are gone. Do we even need the Bauer redirect? I vote we delete this page too. --Proudhug 10:08, 10 June 2006 (UTC) ::I've never found a need for it. I noticed it in an episode guide once upon a time, but the paragraph was poorly written, so I changed it up a little, and didn't even use it after I was done revising it. I say delete it. Nothing links to it except this page. -Kapoli 10:17, 10 June 2006 (UTC) : Gone. It didn't follow the normal procedure for disambiguation pages anyway. If there was ever a character simply named "Bauer" then it would be appropriate. I think it was just an early Wiki 24 page that just got forgotten and obsolete. --Proudhug 10:27, 10 June 2006 (UTC) The following are all Research Files that are either copied directly from Fox or have a blank page. Delete them and I'll recreate any of them as needed during the Research File revamp: *'Dissociative amnesia' *'Hostages on American Soil' *'Impanted tracking devices' *'Mobile parabolic microphone' *'Night vision' *'Sensory Disorientation Technique' *'Stealth bomber' *'Stun Guns and Tasers' *'Suicide capsule' *'Terrorist Watchlist' *'UV Light' *'Voice generator' Thanks in advance! -Kapoli 22:18, 9 June 2006 (UTC) : Some of them were worth deleting, some of them can just be moved or added to. There's no need deleting them and then creating them again. And... Tracy Zigler? --Proudhug 22:23, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::Whoops, I copied a chunk of the "Orphaned pages" list and pasted it over here and forgot to delete Tracy Zigler!! Sorry! -Kapoli 22:26, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::Crap, I didn't mean to include "Stun Guns and Tasers" either! Geez, sorry! I'm tired and not paying attention, I guess! -Kapoli 22:27, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :::Yea, sorry about that, some of them I think I just sort of thought we should keep around and then forgot about them when I started cutting down on the research files page. - Xtreme680 08:21, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Bioterrorist viruses- copied from fox.com --CWY2190 16:50, 8 June 2006 (UTC) : Gone. --Proudhug 17:06, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Fine with me to delete it... as I revamp the Research Files, I'm going to include the important information in the table. I don't know if it needs it's own page, especially since we have "Cordilla virus" already. -Kapoli 17:07, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Blowfish algorithm - see Talk:Blowfish_algorithm. : Hmm... It seems Zhoul is trying to make the article worthy of existence. It still needs to be edited down, but it seems there may be enough information on the subject. --Proudhug 05:29, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Template:David Palmer - It's not linked anywhere and I can't imagine there to be any place to use it. We have better templates and sidebars for every link there. - Xtreme680 04:07, 31 May 2006 (UTC) : I agree. It's gone. --Proudhug 04:18, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Henry - Unecessary ambiguation page. -WarthogDemon 19:58, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :That's not necessary. We can move Xtreme680 20:09, 19 May 2006 (UTC) ::I can simply move Henry (Day 1) into Henry even though it's being used? -WarthogDemon 20:13, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :::Indeed, I will do it right now, but it has to be the old fashioned way. Just a sec. - Xtreme680 20:46, 19 May 2006 (UTC) National Health Sevices - I misspelled the name when I created the original page. I've moved it to the properly spelled page now, so could we delete this one? Thanks! -Kapoli 05:32, 17 May 2006 (UTC) The following pages all need to be deleted because of vandalism... *'Diego Serrano on vandalised wheels' *'Talk:Main Page on blitzed wheels' *'Main Page on blitzed wheels' *'Sandrine Holt on wheels' *'Talk:David Palmer covered in pelican shit' *'David Palmer covered in pelican shit' *'Talk:Jack Bauer on communist wheels' *'Jack Bauer on communist wheels' Thanks in advance. -Kapoli 19:43, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Jack Bauer covered in pelican shit - vandalism. About time he was banned too. - Xtreme680 19:41, 15 May 2006 (UTC) David Palmer on wheels - vandelism. Xtreme redirected it back to David Palmer. Can this page now be deleted? -Kapoli 21:29, 14 May 2006 (UTC) The man who never seems to die - same as above. Xtreme redirected this one too, but the page needs to be deleted. -Kapoli 21:29, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24